


Storm in a Teacup

by ZombieScones



Series: Earth 11817 [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thor, iron man suit sex, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieScones/pseuds/ZombieScones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony leapt off the building powering towards the blonde. He saw it happen in slow motion. The monster reached full charge and shot of beam of red light from its mouth directly at the god. Thor was flung to the ground and Tony saw as he followed, horror masking his face, that the god's skin was burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a slash story! Please don't read if you DO NOT like guy/ guy stuff.  
> Avengers, Iron Man and Thor are all owned by Marvel. I own nothing!
> 
> Lemon is in second chapter ;)

It was easy to see why they called Thor a powerhouse. His strikes flattened all within his range. Mijonir in hand he swung a powerful blow while charging forward. He dodges a returning clout, dancing backwards on his toes before readying stance and preparing once more. He lets the hammer slip through his grasp for a second, catching it at the end of its tether, directing it before letting it fly. It whistles through the air and a crack confirms that it met it mark. The second crack verifying that the god had summoned it back. He catches it with ease and readies for the next attack.

Thor had always been arrogant and it took more than a self-revelation to cure a lifetime of habit. He had improved his egotistical manner, but on the battlefield, he comes closer to his old self than ever before, revelling in the fight after months of inaction. His love for his team and for Tony only served to increase the fire that surged through him. When he sees his lover taken down with a sharp blow, striking the roof of an office block and crashing through several stories below, his rage is unparalleled.  
Losing all control, he flies directly at the demon's face, breaking the team's plan and throwing strike after strike at the monster. He hears cracks of breaking cartilage but fails to notice the creature's mouth surge red and glowing. He realised the quiet ringing noise rising in pitch before it is too late.

~!

Iron Man pulled himself from the carpeted floor of the room. Looking up he could see a hole in the ceiling, through that another hole in that ceiling and through that the hole in the roof. He looked at his feet to see the damaged floor that he had landed on. He kicked a hole in that one for completeness.

"Well I totally didn't see that one coming. Did you?" He said as he boosted out of the office following the path of destruction, relieved that it was a weekend and so nobody was in the building.

"Only two point seven milliseconds before it was incurred, sir." Tony smiled as he reappeared on the roof, surveying the broken city block.

"Getting slow, JARVIS." His voice sung. His smiled faltered when his HUD zoomed in on the black monster's mouth. The mouth was glowing, charging; and who was there not realising what peril he was in?

Tony leapt off the building powering towards the blonde. He saw it happen in slow motion. The monster reached full charge and shot of beam of red light from its mouth directly at the god. Thor was flung to the ground and Tony saw as he followed, horror masking his face, that the god's skin was burning.

He reached the ground and ran to the god's side. He was embedded in the concrete, his skin red and blistered, his hair black and singed. He was just realizing that he had never seen Thor so beat up before when heard another beam charging behind him. He turned and threw out his arms in front of Thor. The beam hit Tony and at once he felt the effects. His armour heated up until it was burning his skin he watched, through red-tinted vision, as the metal burned the paintwork melted. He felt the blackened armour twinge and start to crack. He heard a shout from behind him and turning his head Tony saw a flash of blue.

"I've got him Tony! Get out of there!"

The scientist turned his head with a metallic screech to see Captain America with his shield in front of him, angled up and protecting Thor's body. Tony wasted no time in diving to the side. The beam hit the shield and bounced back at the monster. It hit its black body and it gave a sickening howl into the air.

"Damage report." Tony shouted as he tried his thrusters.

"Major external body damage. Repulsor rays shut down. Lower body suit working normally. You have sustained no physical damage, sir."

"Tell that to my pride. This is going to be a bitch to repair." Tony drawled as he sped up to the monster's head. He kicked it in what should have been its temple.

"You hear me you piece of shit? How dare you damage my suit! And how dare you hurt my boyfriend!" He shouted, aware that his voice was now being blasted over the city by the suit's speakers (assuming they still worked.) He kicked it in the head again and it turned and snapped at him, nearly missing his leg. 

"That's something I just can't tolerate," tony said, finally losing his cool as he activated his own deadly laser beam. What the hell, this suit was practically done for anyway, might as well use this baby. He pointed his palms at the monster's neck before the lasers shot out; slicing through the black flesh like it was paper. The monster looked surprised as its head separated from its body and fell to the ground shortly followed by the rest of his anatomy soaked in a glaze of green blood.

"Rudeness." Tony finished. He lowered himself to the ground where Black Widow was staring at him, mouth open and eyebrows high. 

"Yeah, I can't do that very often, before you ask." He said flipping his faceplate off. He ran to join Bruce who had returned to human form and was leaning over Thor's body. Captain America was close at hand looking at the god's wounded skin. Tony joined them on his knees. He turned Thor's head in his blackened gloves but it hung limp. He looked terrible; his pristine main burnt and singed black up to his skull. His skin was red and blotchy all over and scattered with blisters. Suddenly Tony had a horrible pain in his chest. 

No. This can't be happening. He can't be...

Bruce was checking his pulse and Tony checked his friend's face for news.

Abruptly Thor uttered a cough that threw dust up into the air. Bruce sighed as the god stirred as his lungs still hacked. Steve let go of a breathe that he didn't know he had been holding.

"Thank god." Tony said drawing a hand across his forehead. He heart was pumping rapidly. "Don't freaking do that to me again, okay?" He almost shouted at the god.

Thor had stopped coughing and smiled up at Tony from his position embedded in the rubble "My apologise."

Bruce made a sound from beside him and Tony looked at the shirtless man who was blinking at Thor's face. Tony turned his gaze to his lover's face to see the skin on his face turning from red hued to a healthy tan. The blisters melted and returned to normal as his hair suddenly sparked new life and grew slowly to its original glory, apart from being slightly scorched at the ends. The two scientists looked at each other.

"Why haven't we studied him yet?" Bruce asked very seriously.

"No ide-" But Tony was cut off when the god leapt forward capturing his lips with his. His lips were passionate and gentle. 

"Remember now." Tony replied as they drew apart, the god encircling the smaller man in a bone-crushing hug (good thing he was wearing the suit).

"Thank you for worrying about me." He said into Tony's plated chest.

"It's hard not to when we think you're dead." Cap chuckled. He held a hand out to pull Thor up. Once they were all on their feet Bruce and Steve wondered off together towards the monster. When they were out of earshot tony smacked Thor harshly on his newly healed arm. The god yelped.

"Seriously, never do that to me again!" Tony said in a stern voice. "I thought you were dead!"

The god smiled. "It takes more than that to kill me, friend."

"Oh shut up with the 'friend' shit." He scowled as he lent up to the god. Tony could feel the smirk on Thor's lips as they shared a chaste kiss that turned lustful. A tongue caressed Tony's cheek lovingly as the blonde's hand felt round the cold metal and around to Tony's iron plated arse.

"Erm...guys?"

They broke apart and both whirled their head's round to look at Steve who was beet red and looking sheepish.

"Clean up?" He offered, gesturing to the mass of clasped buildings behind him.

"Aha. Not today, Cap." Tony said. He put his palm to Thor's crotch who jerked suddenly. The scientist winked before his faceplate snapped back down and he took off towards the tower. Thor turned to Steve and gave an apologetic expression. He swung his hammer and took off after Iron Man.

Steve just sighed and looked to Bruce who was bottling some of the monster's blood. Natasha who was already opening doors of building searching for survivors, looked at her phone that was ringing.

"Good work, Avenger." Said the terse voice of Director Fury. "I'll have a team down in ten. Have you got clean up in action?"

"Bruce, Steve, Clint and I are on it, sir." She answered, opening another door.

"What happened to Iron-Man and Thor?"

"I'm pretty sure they went off to have victory sex."

This was followed by a silence in which Bruce sighed, Hawkeye looked angry, Captain America blushed, Black Widow smiled and Fury just rolled his eye.


	2. Victory Sex

JARVIS' robotic limbs kept stealing bits of armour from Tony's body indignantly, swiftly diving to evade Thor's movements. They were both laughing as Thor picked up Tony from under his arms and carried him in, falling through the glass framed doorway.

To give credit to JARVIS he had actually manage to rid Tony of most of the suit before Thor stole him. The only bits of the suit that remained were his gloves and his boots that came up to his knees. Beneath them the man was only wearing a vest and boxers. Thor was trying to rid his lover of these while they both performed a dance of kissing, twisting and sliding across the carpet towards the bed while trying to enjoy as much physical contact as possible. This resulted in them falling to the floor, which was fine with both of them. Thor, who was on top, finally managed to rid his lover of the offending cloth, sliding the boxers off and getting them stuck on the iron man boots. He flung them across the room in triumph and turned his attention back to Tony.

The genious smiled and pushed against Thor's shoulder, silently asking the god to move like he normally did. The strong shoulder gave way to the mechanical hand and Tony stood blinking. He had never been able to push Thor before. Yet of course the hydraulics in his suit gave him extra strength, extra power. Thor stood staring back at him. Tony pushed against his other shoulder which gave to his touch too. Within that instant they were on the ground, entangled in limbs, pushing, rolling, fighting for dominance which Thor had always claimed, but now, Tony fought for. In the midst of their struggle rough and snarling kisses were given and taken.

Thor landed on top of the scientist who pushed the god's shoulder and rolled to top him, knees clamped round the god's waist. Thor bucked upwards towards Tony, trying to shift the man's metallic grip. He was trapped and at once he felt a thrill of excitement, as he lay beneath the other. 

There was no competition really. Thor was still slightly more powerful than Tony when he was fully suited. If he really wanted to escape he could have. But with that rush of adrenalin edged with slight panic he felt a desire for something new; to be conquered. It only increased as Tony grabbed both his hands in an iron grip and placed them above him on the carpet.  
Tony leered down at his prey whose blue eyes looked so inviting, laced with a new emotion. Why had he not thought of this before? What kind of a genius was he? He attacked the god with a harsh kiss, still holding Thor's hands above his head. He lent back to watch the god below him, drinking in the vision with hungry eyes. Thor stared at those dark orbs dilated with lust and bucked against his tethered hands, surprised when they did not give way. A new excitement flushed through him as he realised perhaps he had underestimated Tony's strength. He again tried to free himself but Tony had dived down to attack his neck, free hand fiddling with the buckles on Thor's armour. The red cape slunk off his form and the heavy breastplate was followed by his navy under armour. 

The smaller man smiled at his prize and began to lick his way down Thor's neck and chest. The god growled in approval. He nipped along the god's chest, which was lightly dusted with golden hairs. Catching a nipple between his teeth he gently sucked and licked making the thunder god hiss in appreciation.

Tony let go of the Thunderers hands in order to take the boots off his blonde god. He trusted Thor to stay still and hastily removed the boots and his leggings, leaving the Asgardian naked apart from his blood red briefs. He moved down, working his tongued around each defined muscle. Reaching Thor's underwear he smiled and licked under the waistband as Thor had done to him so long ago. The god bucked and Tony smirked and quickly disposed of the underwear revealing the god's engorged member. Looking up and meeting the blonde's eyes he continued, placing kisses down his length and then back up to the tip. Thor made a tiny noise in the back of his throat.

Tony slid his hands up Thor's legs and pushed them apart, marvelling at how easily he could manipulate his lover with the help of his suit. Thor gasped as the cool metal assaults his warm thighs. His heart beat faster as his legs were drawn up and open, exposing him completely to Tony.

Thor emitted a deep guttural noise as Tony's slick tongue slid out of his mouth and stroked Thor's length, agonisingly slowly. He kept up the pace until Thor was completely hard and wanton, clawing and tugging at the genius' hair. The scientist drew a metal encased finger and stroked gently against Thor's perineum.  
The god grunted as shivers ran down his spine. He was trying so desperately to keep his voice down and these sounds contained. He should be the one extracting these beautiful noises from Tony. Thor thought about stopping and turning to pleasure his lover but...this was too good.

There was a gasp as Thor felt a new sensation, a slow wet licking at his most sensitive area. The tongue circled around his puckering pink before pushing in lightly.  
Thor gasped and chocked back a moan. Tony smiled as he continued his work. He could see that Thor was trying to hold back his sounds and he was having none of that. He suddenly entered a metallic finger into the god's tiny entrance which was met with a scream that Tony at first mistook for pain. No sooner than he had placed the digit inside him, searching for that sweet spot, Thor was bucking backwards onto his metal finger, whimpering and whining.

Tony smiled and at his good work and licked around his own finger embedded in the god, teasing his entrance with internal strokes and tickling licks.  
It ocurred to Tony that they were going to have to obtain lube if they wanted to continue the way in which Tony wanted this to continue. His eyes darted over to the bedside drawer and decided what needed to be done.

He stopped his ministrations, met with a pitiful whine from the thunder god, and managed to scoop up the taller man and carry him bridle style over to the bed. Thor actually huffed at him as Tony lay him out on the bed.

"What?"

"This is not...very warrior-like." Thor said, his eye following Tony as he leant over to open the drawer. 

"You know what else isn't?" He said, squeezing a generous amount into his metal palm. He gripped Thor's cock with both hands lathering the cool gel over him. The god gasped and then moaned, long and deep and Tony gripped and squeezed lightly.

"That." The playboy finished smiling as Thor tried and failed to scowl at him.

Tony couldn't help feel like his metal encased hands would hurt this vital part of anatomy if Thor had been a normal person. Tony reminded himself that his boyfriend was a god and was more akin to a sledgehammer than a squashy human. He relaxed and watched the blonde's eyes flutter at his touch. The heaving, the panting, the moaning and writhing on the bed. Begging for more. Oh how could Tony resist? He quickly slicked up and prodded the god's tiny entrance with his member.

Thor lurched as Tony's cock pushed past the ring of muscle. He gasped in shock and met Tony's eyes as the genius' body stilled. They stayed like that until for a few moments.

"Shall I..?"

Thor nodded slightly. Tony continued to push in slightly, slowly. Thor winced. 

"You fight giant monsters on a near regular basis and you still find this painful?" Tony smiled, trying not to snigger.

"It is a different kind of pain." Thor answered solemnly. Tony nodded and leaned down to kiss the expanse of chest below him. He wondered if it was Thor's first time; he smiled.

He moved his hips forward an inch further until he was fully sheathed. He couldn't help but moan. Embedded in the god's glorious heat. It took him most of his self-restraint to keep still. Fortunately, he did not have to wait very long as a one-word command was issued.

"Move."

Tony did so. He began to move, in and out, the god's tunnel squeezing him as he withdrew and producing wonderful friction as he re-entered.  
Thor's breathe was staccato as he tried to concentrate on one feeling at a time. It was an almost overwhelming feeling, to be able to let go entirely and let these feeling wash over him, when he usually had to hold back in case he killed his partner. He normally had to close his eyes, breathe, count, and make sure his true power wasn't unleashed; But now he gasped and clutched at the bedding as pure pleasure began to spill over him.

This was a new feeling too, as Tony nudged against his insides his body stuttered and electricity ran through him. He managed to unclasped his eyes and look up at his lover who had his own eyes shut in pleasure, rutting away into him. The man above him made a sudden grunt and opened his eyes long enough to grab Thor's length and pump it furiously with his metal mitt. Thor moaned and lifted his legs up higher wrapping them around Tony's waist.

The feeling grew inside of him, rising every time Tony hit that spot inside of him. His beating heart was pounding in his ears, unintelligible noises came from the god's lips. The genius lent his head against Thor's shoulder continued to thrust, his moaning growing as he listened to Thor's own string of melodic whimpers.  
Thor chanced another glance up to his lover and was caught with a hungry gaze staring back at him. The slap of skin on skin echoed around them and Thor felt the tightening of his loins and the pressure building.

Tony hit that magical place once again and squeezed Thor's member. The god came with a moaning growl as waves of pleasure hammered over him.  
Tony wasn't far behind. The way Thor clenched combined with the god's hot seed that splashed over his hand was more than enough reason to follow suit. He gasped and grunted as he pushed forward as far as he could and froze, shivering as he spilled his seed inside the god. There was a moment's silence as the two held their positions before Tony collapsed onto the god panting.

They lay there for a long while, panting until the sweat on their bodies turned cold. Tony leant up, regretfully, and extracted himself from Thor who mewled. He pulled back the covers and fell to the mattress next to the Thunder god.

"That was-" Tony was cut off by a kiss. When Thor pulled away, he started deeply in Tony's eyes.

"You said that you only bottom for gods?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Well I only bottom for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is my apology. I've literally been so run down with work its unbelievable. However I'm on track to a 1st degree so hopefully it'll all pay off :) Then I'll be able to write again woohoo! But until then, have some porn.  
> ~Scones


End file.
